Vegeta's Happy day
by Cilvanti
Summary: What if Vegeta wasn't the Grumpy and arrogant saiyan we all know and love, but a Goku Lookalike, happy and sweet to everyone? R&R!


_**Vegeta's happy day**_

_What if Vegeta wasn't the grumpy arrogant saiyan we all know and love, but a Goku look-a-like?_

_Happy and sweet to everyone? R&R!_

_A/N: Sorry if it sucks real bad, but this is my first fanfiction I've ever made for everyone to read, so please review. Tell me what you think!_

_I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY CHARACTERS HERE! (Too bad)_

The day started normal enough. Bulma was eating breakfast while Vegeta and Trunks were training in the Gravity Room.

"They sure are training long, normally they would be eating breakfast about now, I wonder what stops them." Bulma said to herself, looking out the window. Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and Bulma ran outside to find a broken GR, with Trunks floating above the pieces and Vegeta sitting there, rubbing his head.

"YOU DID IT AGAIN! How many times do I have to tell you two that you can't just fly through the roof! Thank god that you two are unharmed, but please try NOT to brake it next time!" Bulma screamed, looking at her husband and son.

"Sorry mom." Trunks said and landed before her.

"Sorry Bulma." Vegeta said, shocking his child and wife.

"W-what did you say?" Bulma asked.

"I really am sorry. You know what? I'll go to Goku and spar with him, so that you have the time to fix the GR. Or maybe your father can fix it, then you can do something else you want to do." Vegeta said. Trunks's mouth had dropped open while Bulma's eyes were as big as soucers.

"Dad, don't you mean 'I'll go to Kakkarot to beat that baka, so that you can fix that crap' or anything in that sentence?" Trunks asked.

"Don't be so mean! Goku is a good friend of mine, you have to respect him." Vegeta said and flew away towards Goku's house.

"Ok, we need to fix this. He lost his mind back there!" Bulma said.

(Yes I know, Goku was dead when Trunks was there, or he was training Uub, but not this time ok? Don't be difficult.)

When he arrived at Goku's house he was greeted with an upset Chi-Chi.

"Hello Chi-Chi, why the mad face? Has Gohan done anything?" He asked her.

"Well, yes, he is training again instead of doing his homework."

"Shall I tell him to go back to his house?"

"Uhm, yeah, do that, please." A shocked Chi-Chi says.

_'Now what has happened to him?'_ She thinks and shruggs when Vegeta left to Goku and Gohan.

"Hey Vegeta! What brings you here?" Goku asked, pausing the spar between him and his son.

"Well, I blew up the gravity machine, and to give Bulma the time to fix it I said I was going to you. Besides, we have a lot to talk about." Vegeta said, now also surprising Goku.

"Uhm, Vegeta, are you feeling ok?" Goku asked him.

"Yes, thanks for asking. I'm feeling just great, only a lil' pain on the back of my head, but I guess that that came from the explosion." Vegeta said.

"..I need to call Bulma. I have to ask her something. Gohan will spar with you, 'till I'm back, ok?"

"Sure Goku." Vegeta said and began to train/spar with Gohan, who was also very surprised.

Goku quickly flew to his house, where Chi-Chi was already on the phone with Bulma.

"What have you fed him, Bulma! He isn't his normal self, not that I mind that his sweeter, but this really creaps me out now." Chi-Chi says.

"I don't know, Chi. I think it's because of the explosion." Bulma tells her.

"Tell Bulma that he has hit the back of his head during the explosion. We have to hit him there again...then maybe he'll come back to his normal self!" Goku says and flew back to Gohan and Vegeta.

_'I'll probably get hit back when he is normal, but I have to hit him right now, 'cause this is too freaky!'_ He thought and when he arrived he explained it to Gohan in private.

"Ok, Vegeta, Gohan and I think it would be nice if the two of us sparred against you."

"But that's not fair." Vegeta said, looking sad.

"We won't use all our strength." Goku said.

"But it's still 2 against 1! It's not fair! Where's Bulma! I want Bulma!" Vegeta said, crying. Leaving Goku and Gohan bewildered.

"Ok, sorry Vegeta. Gohan, go and help your mother. I'll go spar with Vegeta." Goku says and Gohan did as told.

When Goku looked in the direction where Vegeta was, he saw that Vegeta was lying unconcious on the ground. He looked up and saw that Bulma was standing there with a frying pan of Chi-Chi in her hands, while flying in her Capsule Corp. Airplane.

"I couldn't take it any longer, sorry to interrupt your training, but if he'd be like this for one more minute I'd explode." She said and brought Vegeta back to their house.

A few hours later Vegeta woke up in his bed with a very painfull head.

"What the fuck has happened?" He said, being his usual grumpy self again.

"Ah, you're awake! How do you feel?" Bulma asked him, coming into their bedroom.

"First off I had the nightmare that I was happy like Kakkarot and even called everyone by their name, being nice...and I feel like my head has been run over by a train more than once." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"That nightmare wasn't a nightmare, Vegeta...it really happened after you blew up the GR." Bulma said and Vegeta looked shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
